


Engagement

by xxxambrollinsxxx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Seth and Dean in love, hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxambrollinsxxx/pseuds/xxxambrollinsxxx
Summary: Dean asked Seth to marry him. This is what happened afterwards ;-).





	Engagement

Seth smiled and his entire face beamed as he looked at the engagement ring Dean put on his finger after they returned home from their date. He couldn't believe that Dean really asked him to marry him, yet here he was in his fiancé arms, while both of them were passionately making out, because they simply couldn't get their hands of each other tonight. Seth broke the kiss and pushed Dean onto his back. "I'm on top this time," he said firmly as he climbed on him, positioning him before slowly taking his thick cock into him. Dean moaned in agreement as his hands gripped Seth hips as he inched himself down on Dean until he was fully sheathed inside him.

He set a slow pace. Seth leaned his hands back resting them on Dean's shins as he moved working himself on him moving back and forth, sliding Dean's delicious cock deep in him and then out. Seth feet were firmly planted on either side of his hips using the bed as leverage to draw himself off him. The angle of his penetration had Dean in him as far as he could possibly go, he loved how his balls met Dean's private hair. It just made him lose his mind even more. Dean was a fantastic lover and he still couldn't believe how he wasted his time with other one night stands before he and Dean became a thing. Slowly Seth picked up the tempo because the languid pace wasn't enough; he sat forward and rested his hands on Dean's chest moving his hips faster. Dean moaned as he sped up while his blood grew hot as the tension in his loins swirled. He could feel the way Seth gripped him tight inside him and heard his sharp inhales meaning Seth was getting close too, but then so was he.

He urged Seth hips to move faster, to ride him harder, and he met his thrust for thrust. He left one hand on Seth hip while he let his other hand wander between his legs and found his cock lovingly teasing the head of it, really needing Seth to get there because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Whenever Seth took control he was utterly lost.

"Oh goood, Dean," he gasped as Seth leaned his head back feeling like the orgasm was just out of his reach until Dean's teasing fingers slid between his legs again and stroked his swollen cock in just the unique Dean Ambrose way.

Dean groaned, "Get there, princess ," he ordered gruffly feeling Seth hot walls clasp on his dick even tighter, narrowing the tunnel which was heaven on him. And then he lost his tenuous hold on his control because Seth ass was too perfect to resist as his orgasm rushed him as Dean moaned Seth's name as he came inside him; holding himself still beneath Seth, both hands now grasping his hips in bruising intensity as all focus was on the intense ecstasy Seth brought him. Seth followed over the edge soon after as never ending waves of pleasure washed over him as he held himself taut on top of him as he cried out his name.

Before long Seth collapsed on his chest and Dean held him as their bodies clung together as they laid in bed breathless but sated for the moment.

Seth sighed as his body hummed with satisfaction, his head resting on Dean's chest as they were still joined intimately. They laid in that way, quiet and basking in the afterglow for a good several minutes. "That was amazing." Dean panted still out of breath after Seth rocked his world in a way no one else ever could. "Do you think we could i don't know do this again?" He asked shyly.Apparently Dean hasn't had enough and Seth could only whimper in answer as thinking up words in response to him became too much after that intense round of lovemaking.

* * *

 "Dean…oh God, Dean!” They were back at it again, fucking hard, but not as fast; this time Dean continued thrusting, in and out, in and out…Seth was so hot, wet and all Dean could think of was to satisfy his lust inside him, bury his cock into him and never let him go. Seth drew his knees up, opening his thighs even more, and Dean grabbed his legs, supporting himself against his braced knees as he pounded into him with passion.

Some time later Seth found himself thrusting onto Dean wildly again, screaming his name as he lost control of himself, barely noticing his nails raking his chest, barely caring as Dean flipped him over, put him on his hands and knees, and took him from behind—an entirely different, new sensation but one that was so damn hot that Seth screamed his name as he came in the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

"Oh god Dean", he moaned as the aftershocks of his latest orgasm slowly faded. "I don't think i can handle another round." He whispered tiredly gasping as he felt Dean slid out of him. "So i finally wore you out, hmm? " Dean chuckled way too amused. "Yeah i think so. If that was a preview of our honeymoon then i guess we still got some extended practicing ahead of us." Seth sighed.

"I can live with that, princess." Dean smiled, while gently stroking aside Seth sweaty wild locks. "I love you princess and i can't wait for you to be officially my husband." He fondly declared.

"Me, too. Love you too babe." Seth whispered before his exhausted body fell asleep on Dean's chest, while Dean still caressed his head a couple of minutes before drifting to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to post another story as my first fanfiction here, but i hope you like this one here as well, even if it‘s only smut. Maybe i will find more time to post the other one later. Thanks for reading.


End file.
